ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Deceased Characters
Blaze (npc by Velociraptor Sorneaensis) was a female Velociraptor who met her death during the battle of Armegedon. Bluehorn (rp'ed by T-rex-king) was a Proceratosaurus who tried to be accepted by other Proceratosaurus and Velociraptors till he was killed by Axis and his pack. Beagle (rp'ed by Mr. Tom) was a Styracosaurus that was a close friend of Fernbeak and a long time member ofthe Mega-herd that lived in the Game Trail. Believeing his children were dead, he left to the Lagoon where he was killed by Solitaire along with Mike. Featherflame (rp'ed by Velociraptor Sorneaensis) was a male sub-adult Velociraptor in Nezbit's pack. He met his death in Armagedon when he was impaled by metal poles after accidently giving Nezbit a scar on his leg similiar to the one on Featherflame. Iguano (rp'ed by _Veritas_) was a sub-adult Iguanodon that died in the Nesting Grounds when Ceratosaurus attacked him after he mated with a female Iguanodon adult. Next to Onua and Samantha, Iguano was Girovago's only friend that was the same species as him. Knob (rp'ed by Dilorex) was an adult Pachycephalosaurus and was one of the first characters of the rpg who met his death by Gustave in the Mountain Ranges. Queen (rp'ed by Tyranno Infinity) was a female adult Tyrannosaurus. She died of the consequences of a battle against a Spinosaurus named Butcher, even though she won the battle. Before she died, she left her children, Prince and Princess, in Simba's care. Britney and Speedster (rp'ed by Deinonychus) were a pair of Avimimus who were both killed by Axis on seperate occasions. Mal was a Velociraptor that led the Newmoon pack in a campaign to eliminate other raptor packs. His plan back fired and he was killed in Armagedon. Met (rp'ed by DorianGray, formally known as gigarules34) was a mentally unstable Metriacanthosaurus that was killed by a pack of Giganotosaurus led by Red Fang. Mike (rp'ed by mike55) was a that was a member of the megaherd in the Game Trail. However, when a pack of Tyrannosaurus led by Solitaire arrived, he paniced and retreated to the lagoon where he was later killed alongside Beagle. Nightclaw (rp'ed by Predator) was a that led a pack of Velociaptors called the Blackmoons. Despite his dark and violent past, he died of old age on the beach. Red-Eye (rp'ed by Mr. Tom, formally known as Big Al) was a Ceratosaurus that led a pack for a while till his death on the game trail during a fight against another Ceratosaurus. Riz (rp'ed by FeatherTail) was a juvenile Erlikosaurus that was adopted by Zar'roc and his siblings and eventually by Animosa. He was killed during an earthquake when Girovago accidently knocked him down to the ground, leaving Girovago to blame himself for his death. Sailback (rp'ed by Prime Spinosaur) was a white Spinosaurus that was the second largest carnivore on Isla Sorna. He died of internal bleeding after he won a fight against a fight with a Giganotosaurus named Dirk.